


First Time

by HoneyOppa



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Im tryna get noticed, Loss of Virginity, Omg Reader is readddyyy, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, This is sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyOppa/pseuds/HoneyOppa
Summary: So, like, you're horny and you wanna advance your relationship with the Lead Singer--sexually, on your part.





	First Time

"Are yew sure?" 2D inquired gently as you both sat on the edge of your bed, you hiding beneath the safety of your hoodie, leggings covering your bent legs.

Heart pounding, a soft 'yes' escaped you as you scooted closer to 2D, hugging his waist with one arm. 

He knew full well that it would be your first time ever having intercourse, and of course, he understood to the best of his ability what it was like. He, like everyone in their lifetime, had been virgin once upon a time.

You trusted him; he proved that he'd never hurt you intentionally, but sex…that was a different ball game.   
He stared down at your clinging form with those trademark abysses, gulping loudly. 

"W-We dun' 'ave to do this, y'kno, tonight…" He stuttered, trying to assure you as you began to nuzzle his chest, free hand wandering the cotton plains there. It wasn't special; just a plain blue shirt. Ha. Ironic color.

"Do you not want to?" You asked, peering up at him through your hood. 

2D gulped, looking off to the side to hide his gaze from yours.

"--Withit bein' your first time and all, I mean, it isn't bad, but it could hurt and--"

You cut him off with a small snicker, hand pausing above his heart.

"I know how it works, babe. I'm not some sheltered prude." You joked, a coy smile stretching along your face to mask that you were nervous as all hell. But it helped when the azure-haired man began to fluster in obvious embarrassment.

"T-Tha's not what I meant! Yer' not a prude, yer' more--I mean--"

You rolled your eyes at his rambling, leaning up, soft lips brushing ever-so-slightly against his cheek. Oh, he shut up so fast.

Pulling away, you stared into those widened fractures, seeing the slightest presence of an iris there, looking into your normal ones. 

"We can start with…what we usually do." You suggested, leaning your forehead against his. 

"I--yeah…" He managed to choke out, voice cracking in several places as he seemed to recall the memories of sexcapades you'd perform in outrageous situations. You certainly did.

The memories made you smile wide, but one glance at his chapped lips had you licking your own.

Once moisturized, your lips pressed a small smooch to the awaiting latter's.

The kiss, gentle as it was, was only the calm before the storm. Thinking about it made your stomach coil.

Eyes closed, you decided to rely solely on gut instinct, your mouth pulling away from his to engage a reaction, hands fidgeting on your kneecaps.

It worked; 2D followed your movements, leaning forward to capture your taste once again. His larger hands cupped your biceps, pulling your body ever so slightly closer. That was confirmation. So you quickly made the next move; nibbling on his upper lip, access was immediately granted.

His mouth tasted like pizza and cigarettes. Strange combination, but it suited him enough to make you want more of him as your tongues swirled and lapped together, neither dominating nor submissing.  
The slowness was comforting. It was almost like he was telling you, "It's okay. Everything is okay."

Your lungs pressed for air after a moment, reminding you to intake more air before a kiss. 

Cupping his heated face, you pulled him away from you, leaving a lingering touch just before you separated with a wet 'pop'.

"Blimey." He commented in awe, gripping your wrists firmly to hold them there. What made it better was that he was slightly out of breath, staring into your eyes with a goofy smile of his own.

"What?" You replied, grinning back. 

A noise that sounded like a snort escaped 2D, his grin toothier than you'd ever seen it. He was just so cute sometimes!

"If I hadn't ever snogged yew, I'd say that's the best ya've eva' given me." 

"Oh?" Moving closer, you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek with your nose. "Because of the tongue?"

"Somefink loike that." He admitted, slyly leaning to the side to press a kiss to your cheek. His hand crawled to the small of your waist, squeezing ever so slightly. You sighed, taking the opportunity to crawl onto his lap, knees resting on either side of him.

Something wet pricked your lobe, sending a sensitive jolt through your tailbone. You inhaled through your nose, resting your chin on your arms while he licked and kissed your earlobe.

The grip on your hoodie tightened where he was embracing your body, clutching the weight of you close to his lanky self. It was rather sweet...

Suddenly there was a longing to do your part, as if you weren't giving enough. Oh, he deserved every bit.

Your mouth latched onto the smooth skin of his long neck, tongue licking a stripe of saliva there before drawing back and softly pecking the wet skin. Your hand snuck down between his legs and palmed him, squeezing and rubbing. A small sigh blew hot breath onto your ear, stubbled chin bumping against your jaw, encouraging your ministrations. 

The hands that were clutching your waist loosened, sliding down to meet at your hipbones. There, he began gripping with gusto, sighing in your ear and tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

You bit down. Hard.

"Ah," 2D gasped breathily, his thin body jostling instinctively. 

You were about to pull back, asking him if it was too much, but held back a squeak of surprise when his pelvis jutted up against yours. Though fabric separated your bodies, the hardening lump forming in between his legs was hard to ignore. It jabbed against you through the thin fabric of your leggings, and you had no shame in rolling back against him, replacing your hand with your lower regions, moving your arm around his neck.

Hands tightly grabbing at your ass, you were pulled back and pressed against the mattress in one, slow motion. You let him, and closed your eyes, feeling every bit of him as he continued moving smoothly against you, small noises popping out of his mouth with every push. You rested your hands on his back, kneading his shoulderblades.

Was this how sex was going to be with him? The real thing?

2D was quite experienced, he'd know what to do. You only questioned if you were able to take it. 

God, your clothes weren't even off yet!

You slipped a hand under the hem of 2D's shirt, giving the skin of his back a brief rub before sliding them over his sides and brushing them over the skin of his stomach, the hairs below his naval soft against your palm.

There was a sharp intake of breath, the muscles underneath the skin twitching before tightening at your touch. 2D nibbled at your neck, hands trailing up your torso to grab your clothed breasts.

"Agh!" You moaned, allowing him to slide the hoodie up until it got to your breasts. Taking it off, you dropped it over the side of the bed.

His eyes closed, lips brushing against the swell of your breasts, hands unzipping his fly. The sound of the zipper coming undone met your ears and it sparked a nerve when he lifted himself away, standing up completely. You glanced down nervously, watching his movements. 

"Just gettin' undressed, luv." He assured, pausing to stroke your face, trailing his hand over your chest. It passed over your bra and settled on his jean's buttons, the separating of fabric revealing his white briefs underneath. 

You lay there, wordlessly watching him pull his pants down and step out of them, his feet kicking the pair to the floor. His nudity below the belt didn't surprise you. It wasn't like you hadn't seen it before, and vice versa.

So what made the coil in your belly wind tighter as he approached you?

You squeezed your eyes closed, feeling the dip in the spaces on either side of your head as 2D leaned back down, hovering over you with his body pressed against yours. You reminded yourself that your leggings were still on, and quickly becoming slick with your arousal. However, the nerves had you tense, dry as all hell. Vulnerable.

2D's face came close to your own, his lips barely touching yours. You gulped, turning your head away. The fabric of the sheets met the skin of your cheek, a soft kiss meeting your jawline. 

"Yew okay?" He whispered against your skin, lips moving over your cheekbone with comforting kisses.   
Your hands trembled as they ran through his unique hair, the strands bunched up in your fingers. Your voice was caught in your throat; the lump was too big of a pill to swallow.

The lack of reply had him so concerned for your well being that he pulled up to look down at you, thick eyebrows furrowing in worry. You just clung to him, lips trembling. 

"(Y/N)?"

His voice was dripping with anxiousness. The way 2D pressed his hand against your cheek, trying to get you to look at him, it just made you want to cry.

You wanted him. You needed him. 

Tears bubbled up and ran down your cheeks before you could stop them, a sniffle escaping your nose. Of course, 2D immediately jumped to conclusions and pushed himself upwards, further away from your body. 

"We dun' 'ave to," He repeated from earlier, slightly panicked but struggling to keep composure at the sight of you crying. "We can wait…"

It wasn't that. You didn't wanna wait. 

"No…" You sobbed, pulling him back down onto you with your hands, grasping his shoulders tightly. Confused, the dark-eyed male frowned, his hand coming up to smooth over your forehead, moving any stray hairs away from your wet face. 

"What izzit?" He asked quietly, cupping your face with both hands now. Thumbs brushed wetness away with gentle strokes. 

You loved him.

You loved him so much.

You hiccupped, smiling through the tears. "I just love you." You confessed in a whisper, pressing small kisses to his palms. He gulped, gauging your reaction with a wide eyed look. 

"I…I love ya, too." 2D replied, stroking the tip of his ring finger over your ear, leaning down to kiss your sternum. You gave a shuddering sigh, running a hand through his tresses as the small kisses headed south, ghosting over your diaphragm. 

You licked your lips as there was a soft kiss pressed to your naval, nimble thumbs shallowly hooked under the waistband of your leggings. You clutched the sheets, squeezing them as the material was slipped off to reveal the skin of your thighs, then the rest of your smooth legs. 

The fluttering feeling in your chest became a hammer against skin as his lips brushed over the sensitivity of your thigh. The muscles in your stomach twitched from the anticipation. 

Then your legs were resting on 2D's shoulders and he was holding your hips, keeping them still as he nibbled on your abdomen, ducking down and--

"Hah!" You gasped, squirming at the wetness finding your core. It was familiar, warm. 

2D lapped at you, one of his hands disappearing under him. Then there was a stiff prodding of two digits, causing your body to twitch. Then they slid in, wriggling against your walls.

"Ow.." You moaned, wincing at the pressure that stretched you slightly more than you would've liked. In truth, he was doing you a favor; in the long run, it'd help when your true virginity was broken. 

"Sorry…" 2D muttered from his position, continuing to circle his tongue. It helped with the steady curving of his fingers inside of you.

The tension began to lift, slowly, and you felt yourself being elevated to the heavens.

"Mmm.." You hummed, massaging the blue crown of his head. He moaned appreciatively, smoothing his free hand over your stomach and ribcage, leaving trails of fire where he touched. 

"Oooh!" 

Your muscles relaxed enough to help you open up a bit, thanks to your boyfriend's long fingers and tongue, but then your sudden orgasm had your chest heaving and your muscles twitching as 2D was greedily lapping at your juices, only crawling up your body when you softly tugged on his hair, body trembling and voice cracking.

He met you halfway, barely having time to register you sitting up and pulling him down in an unfashionable manner, your back bouncing slightly on the mattress. 

You couldn't help but giggle at his dumbfounded expression, hair disheveled from your grabbing and mouth wet from his ministrations. 

But that disapparated into thin air when his gaze softened upon you, relief filling him at the sight of your relaxed daze, the sound of your light giggles music to his ears. It was finalized when you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his temple sweetly. He gave a sigh, caressing the sides of your breasts with his fingers, tracing designs on skin. It made your nipples harden, but you didn't notice. Instead, you sighed onto his ear, biting your lip. The nerves returned, but not as bad.

This was it.

"Condoms are in the drawer there…" You informed ((though secretly, birth control had become your friend)).

Nodding, 2D reached over to the nightstand, pulling at said drawer and fishing out a golden foil wrapper. 

You buried your face into his shoulder, hearing the crunching of the foil as it was crumpled up and tossed, his motions becoming awkward from reaching down and slipping it onto his painfully throbbing erection. 

He buried his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent. "Hey, remembah', yew can stop me anytime, alright?"

"Okay," You whispered brokenly, thighs snug around his waist. Your heart pounded just from the feel of the lubricated tip touching your opening.

"I-I'm ready." 

2D took the affirmation to press his face on your cheek, hugging your body close as he readied himself. Then, without trying to scare you, he began to slide in. 

You knew it'd hurt, but not like this. Even with you slick from natural lubricant, it still felt like your vagina was being probed with a burning stick. 2D didn't have much girth, but boy, his length made up for it.

"Ah, shit!" Your curse was muffled by his shirt, hands tightly gripping the material at his waist. 2D paused with a grunt, already straining despite only being halfway in. 

"I-Izzit okay?" He heaved in your ear.

Tears stung at your eyes once more, more from instinct than emotion. You were more than likely bleeding, but you nodded anyway. 

"Keep going!" You urged, using his birth name.

Groaning, he rolled his hips to get all the way in by a couple of inches, wincing himself after fully sheathing inside of your warmth.

"Tight, nnghhh…" 2D moaned, burying his head into your neck. He began latching his mouth on there, biting and suckling like you had done to him before. Your hands found his, pulling them upwards to intertwine each other's fingers.

He wasn't moving without your permission. One squeeze from your hands had him rocking slowly against you, pressure filling and releasing from every stroke he slid inside of you. 

Moans filled your ear, mixing with your own.

Your bellies rubbed together, clothed chests pressed against each other, hands squeezing and tugging. His mouth was leaving blemishes and marks from his imperfect teeth, leaving strange indents. 

First time sex wasn't that bad. In fact, it was better than you'd thought, though it did feel a bit strange. Foreign. Did most girls feel this way?

Then there was a stretching pressure. With every roll of the singer's hips, there was a spot that he reached deep inside of you. It felt white hot every time it was hit, sending your mind into the clouds.

Then he went faster, his skin quickly slapping against yours. He vocalized in your neck, mouth agape. 

"Ahhh. Fuuuuhh…" He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as you began to constrict around him. Your legs trembled, hips swiftly rutting back against his, a foreign tingle forming into a hot iron that was just waiting to be released. 

"D-don't stop!" You pleaded, your body on fire. It was so good, so damn good. 

Then it was like someone uncorked your bottle of champagne, your orgasm feeling just as explosive and uplifting as fireworks. Your body spasmed, mouth opened in a silent scream as 2D pounded into you, reaching his own orgasmic bliss right there with you, his moan sounding like something from heaven ((Of course, he'd say it sounded like a monkey getting his naners crushed by an engine.)).

It ended too soon, leaving you both spent beyond belief. For a few hot moments of heavy breathing, just recuperating, it felt like the sun was beating down on the both of you, but there was no sun. Was this what an afterglow felt like?

"Was…was tha' okay?" 2D breathlessly asked you, lifting his head from where it was resting on your chest. Your breasts were pressed to his face, not that you minded, your fingers stroking his hair. His hands were lazily stroking your legs, leaving tingles in their wake.

Okay? No. What would be the right word?

Hazily smiling, you cupped his face with both hands, pressing loving kisses over his chin. 

"Magical…" You whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Just before your lips met, you turned and smiled in his ear.

"Let's do it again."

Stiff he was once more.

 

\---------------


End file.
